


An Unexpected Encounter

by hippogrifs



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hiatus i'm trash sorry, Humour, Mirkwood, an awkward encounter, awkward tauriel, first fanfic so don't know how this will work out, legolas is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippogrifs/pseuds/hippogrifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to pull the dagger from her hair even more frantically now, under no condition breaking her run, so the other elf in the clearing went unnoticed. Finally the dagger was loose after a last desperate pull. Tauriel squealed in delight and tossed her hair out of her face to crash face first into someone's chest. Following timeline of the movies. (First fanfic, please R&R!) Tauriel/Thranduil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my first language, so the English may not be perfect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic! Don't know how this will work out. Hopefully you'll enjoy! 
> 
> She tried to pull the dagger from her hair even more frantically now, under no condition breaking her run, so the other elf in the clearing went unnoticed. Finally the dagger was loose after a last desperate pull. Tauriel squealed in delight and tossed her hair out of her face to crash face first into someone's chest.

Cautiously she slipped out a side passage and shut the door silently behind her, careful not to attract too much attention. Not that there were many elves indoors today to possibly spot her, since the weather was beautiful and it was very early. It was the first real summer day of the year, most elves were enjoying the sun outside or patrolling the borders as she had told them to. She flipped her bow over her shoulder next to a quiver she had picked up randomly in the weapons chamber along the way, checked her two daggers in her boots and smoothed out her distinct green attire that was common for the Woodland elves. Scanning the hallway once more she walked towards the front gate confidently.

Approaching the front gate Tauriel whistled contently under her breath when an all too familiar voice bounced through the quiet halls.

"Tauriel!"

She froze. A breathless Legolas came hurrying towards her from the Great Hall.

"I've been waiting for you all morning!"

He continued excitedly, his straight blond hair standing up slightly at his right cheek, as if he had just woken up and immediately put on his clothes to find her.

"The weather is great! You want to go hunting, with me, I mean?" he added hastily.

Tauriel was trying very hard to keep herself from laughing, he looked ridiculous! He hadn't noticed his shirt was inside out, full of crinkles. His feet were bare, probably also forgotten to put on any boots before leaving his chamber. If the King saw him this way he wouldn't be happy. After a few seconds she realized what he had asked her,

"Um, well, I was actually hoping I could get some paperwork done…"

She lied awkwardly, not wanting to hurt Legolas.

"You know, duty is calling, I'm so sorry!"

She backed away from a confused and slightly disappointed Legolas.

"Bye! See you later! Maybe ask Meliorn, he would love to join you!"

Tauriel gave him an apologetic smile and turned around praying he wouldn't go after her and begin questioning her clothing and accessory choices for her so-called-paperwork. Luckily Legolas just shrugged and looked down to finally notice his missing boots. He blushed and looked around self-consciously, then slipped away towards the royal quarters. She snickered quietly and proceeded her way out.

The guards at the front gate silently let her pass, nodding curtly in greeting. She started running anyway the moment she entered the dense vegetation of Mirkwood Forest – or, as she liked to call it still, Greenwood. She started laughing as she ran further and further into the dark forest. It was still early, but it was already quite warm. Birds chirped contently and sunlight kissed the treetops, occasionally even reaching the forest floor. She was completely alone, no one knew about her plans for this day, for she hadn't told anyone she would be going out today. It was wonderful!

Soon she had found her favourite hunting spot. It was a small clearing with a beautiful view on the mountains and she could even see Lake Town if she focused hard. But this was no time for sight-seeing, she was planning to hunt! A very welcome break in her usual busy duties of being the Captain of the Guard. The last few weeks had been busy with a huge nest swarming the forest with new baby spiders. She had to arrange extra patrols, roll a huge search-and-extinguish party on the King's request and had attended more meetings than ever with her fellow members of the guard to discuss tactics and had done endless planning. She checked her quiver again, picking an arrow at random to place on her bow for when she would see any game. She started shooting a bit at a tree nearby with a natural target consisting of a dark spot on the trunk of the tree.

Suddenly (or so it felt, she had been busy for three hours straight) she heard a cracking noise on her left, followed by the flapping of birds flying away in a hurry as if frightened by something. Her head snapped up, listening carefully and her emerald eyes scanning the greenery. Aha, the sound was coming from the left. Quickly deciding on following the noises she climbed a bulky tree and quickly found the source of the commotion. A big fat spider crawling a few yards further down towards the creek. She readied her bow to kill the creature immediately. Releasing the string the arrow pierced the air in an incredible speed, narrowly missing the spider, but cutting a nimble tree in half hanging over the creek. The young tree fell down with a huge splash in the water. Cursing in Elvish Tauriel saw that the spider was turning around to search for the source of the arrow, hissing in its own tongue. She quickly got up and jumped to the ground, narrowly avoiding tripping over a log, she started running. The spider's many footsteps sounded faintly behind her, crushing the undergrowth where it trod with its long hairy legs. Climbing an ancient towering tree while wiping her long hair out of her eyes, she heard the spider moving on in a different direction, probably lost her trail or maybe even forgotten about her at all. Still she followed it. If Tauriel started something, she just had to finish it. No matter how long it would take or how pointless it was.

Tracking the spider wasn't that hard, he left a clear path behind and a foul stench. But it took long. After a few hours she saw the spider again. She smiled glumly, once again glad with her own tracking skills. She reached back for another arrow to find the quiver empty. _Oh no_! That was her luck! The quiver was empty! She hadn't bothered to check if the quiver was full when she left the clearing and target! In the time she had used on contemplating her own weapon choices she saw that the spider was gone. She cursed again and moved in a random direction, hoping it would be the correct one.

Suddenly she heard a sound to her right. Her head snapped towards the sound immediately, eyes wide in determination and excitement, and she was moving within a second. It must be the spider!

She started running and fumbled with her belt to get out her beloved daggers. A bow was nice, but a good old dagger was always better in Tauriel's eyes. Rhaich! Her dagger was stuck in her hair. How did that even happen? She thought disbelievingly, rolling her eyes at the thought of her best friend seeing her this way. It was good Legolas wasn't with her now, the hours of teasing she would have to endure! She tugged a few times as she stumbled over a branch, hoping it would just fall out that way. Obviously, with her luck, this was not the case. Her fiery hair now completely tangled made it almost impossible to see where she was going. She tried to pull the dagger loose more frantically now, under no condition breaking her run, so the other elf in the clearing went unnoticed. _YES_! The dagger was finally out after a last desperate pull. Tauriel squealed in delight and tossed her hair out of her face to crash face first into someone's chest. _Woah_!

Too stunned to move, she stayed put. Feeling well-defined, but strong, muscles moving under her hand laid on his broad chest in response to the unexpected collision. _Hmm_ , abs… He smelled nice as well, kind of wild, forestry and dangerous. _Ugh_! That sounded so cliché she almost gagged at her own thoughts. Still pressed, quite intimately against the other, considerably taller, elf she became quite interested in who this other quiet elf would be. Finally she cast up her green eyes to meet icy blue ones looking down at her in astonishment. _NO_!

The other elf's icy blue eyes quickly interchanged his surprised look for an amused one, almost grinning. She stepped back rapidly, almost tripping over her own feet again.

His tall figure and light-blond long hair stood out against the now almost dark forest behind him. He wore a thin, light blue robe with silver embroidery that matched his eyes. King Thranduil bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, his eyes sparkling with retained laughter. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and managed to attain a straight face, which apparently took him quite long, before speaking.

"Ah, my Captain Tauriel, good day to you as well. And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tauriel couldn't hold his gaze – it looked like he was humouring her, or did it only look that way? – for long and looked down, blushing severely. Ai, she could murder herself right now. This was awkward.

"Um… Well, I was, um…, chasing this spider and…"

She started to just fake a professional and impartial look, as if this whole incident had _not_ affected her in any way. Honestly, she would rather run around naked in front of a company of dwarves than have this particular conversation. Right now she was once again glad Legolas wasn't present. The King listened politely.

"I got from Legolas that you were planning to do some neglected paperwork in the  _Captain's chambers_?"

he lingered on the last two words as if knowing that was a lie,

"But I guess your plans changed along the way…" he finished finally.

She blushed even harder now, and decided that telling the truth would be the best option now. She explained her King what she had been doing before…well, before that. She was the Captain of the Guard for Valar's sake! She shouldn't be acting like this! She should just apologise and excuse herself! Avoiding the whole conversation completely! Thranduil nodded politely, still silently smirking behind his also fake professional face, after she finished her speech and she quickly excused herself to leave.

As quick as possible she walked away, trying very hard not to look like she was fleeing. When she looked back quickly she saw him still watching her, now with a big toothy smile, his face opened up in a way she'd rarely seen before. Suddenly he didn't seem that kingly anymore, younger actually, more handsom – NO! She squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fists as if that would stop her from imagining his abs under her fingers again, and his scent… He knew, he freaking knew she had touched him way too long to be appropriate and he hadn't said anything. She sighed, hitting herself mentally, and entered the palace through the front gate, hoping the gatekeepers wouldn't notice their Captain's flustered expression.

* * *

Thranduil watched her walk, or rather, flee away from him. When she looked back one more time with a distressed expression he just smiled at her, freely now. He saw that she knew he knew. It had been awkward, that for sure. But not as much for him, as it was for his Captain of the guard. The sight of her lithe body running from the trees with her hair in tangles in front of her face was actually quite endearing. Did she really have her dagger in her hair? How did she ever even get it in there, not to mention the fact that she bumped into him afterwards. She had her hand on his chest, and literally caressed his muscles under his thin robe. She even sniffed his robes! Like, _why_? He smirked when he thought back of her almost lustful gaze making place for a shocked one when she looked up and saw it was him. He knew most elleth, maybe also males, found him quite attractive. But since he was a King he rarely had any such contact with other elves. And with his reputation of being dangerous and ruthless even less so. To have another elleth, not to mention his Captain of the guard, react to him that way was still to say the least intriguing. Still laughing silently thinking back to the incident he entered the palace through the front gate. Then his thick dark eyebrows knotted together as he thought of all the paperwork he'd neglected on his desk to wander the forest alone on this wonderful day. He groaned. Thinking back of Tauriel he smiled lightly. Oh, he would speak again to her tomorrow. Oh, he would.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! It was so hard to try and get the characters tbh, or stay a bit true to the characters. Happy I finally wrote this down though, more coming soon! (it was intended as a one-shot, but I've decided to continue it)


	2. My Royal Robes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, thank you for the wonderul reviews! I honestly didn't think I would get any favourites and/or follows! But I guess more people were hungry for Tauriel/Thranduil fanfiction. :) Here is a second chapter, it's so lame. I'm keeping close to my 'Humor'-choice, haha, hope you enjoy!
> 
> update (17-12-14): I rewrote a small part of it in the middle to fit my story later on. And also because Thranduil did something quite OOC there (thanks reviewer goodgirl_astray from AO3!)

 

When Thranduil awoke it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He couldn’t recount coming back to his own bed last night. The King rolled over on his back. Slowly he lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light. What time was it? Groaning he lifted himself up, disentangling himself from the blankets that had wrapped him in like a dwarf in cobwebs. Not that he had seen any of that ilk before in person, but in the form of an elk…that was another story. He opened his eyes slowly and exhaled slowly. He had a terrible headache. Then he gave a start when he saw his son casually leaning against the doorpost. He almost fell over but quickly regained his posture, pulling the blanket up to cover his upper body again. He half shouted, half groaned,

“LEGOLAS! This is not how I raised you, by the Valar!”

He sat up trying to keep his head steady, feeling for his robes. His son stood up from his leaning position, walked across the room and threw his father his robes.

“You should really quit that habit of drinking late at night, Ada.” He chuckled.

Thranduil shot him a deadly gaze, while pulling on his robe and subsequently lifting himself to his full height.

“And I thought I didn’t raise you to be so insolent, _ion nin_.” He responded crossly, at the same time trying to walk to the balcony.

Legolas tried very hard not to laugh. Especially when he saw his father firing quiet curses at the chair for being in his way. “For %*#^ sake, I need more wine.” Legolas smiled a bit. It was good he didn’t show up in the outfit he wore yesterday when he’d ran after Tauriel. Legolas cringed at the thought, and received a raised eyebrow from the King who had decided to skip the balcony and stay where he was right now. Thranduil wouldn’t have survived seeing his son looking that dishevelled. Still, Legolas thought his father was in some ways nicer in morning like these. In these moments he was genuine. True to himself. Not the stoic King who never smiles. Simply a pissed-off old elf who hates mornings, especially with a headache. The times he saw his father like this were sparse, Mirkwood’s King had a great alcohol tolerance, but Dorwinion was strong. And actually, now he thought of it, there probably was a reason for his drinking outburst last night.

“Ada?” he asked, letting the taller, still grumbling elf, pass.

“Yeah?” the King replied, who had picked up a wineglass and was busy deciding if he wanted more wine of would take the sensible, but boring, water to kick of the day.

Legolas paused, pondering how he was going to say it without offending the King.

“What was the reason for your… outburst… previous night?”

The King looked up, slightly startled, still holding the two bottles in his hand.

"Hmm?" he said nonchalantly after a few moments. "Nothing of great importance." He was now pouring the wine into his wineglass and lifting it to his lips.

"If he wants to keep up the appearance of 'definitely-not-an-alcoholic' he should've stopped yesterday." Legolas thought to himself.

Thranduil had managed to put on his boots some way and stood up, his stature back to distant, cool and infinitely royal. Legolas rolled his eyes and picked up the wine bottle.

"Okay. Well, I spoke with Tauriel yesterday."

The King jumped slightly at the sound of her name. Legolas smiled.

"She told me you had met?" He put the wine bottle in a random cupboard, hoping his father wouldn't find it before at least noon.

"Indeed, we did."

Thranduil grimaced. Did Tauriel tell Legolas? It would be awkward to have his son also be involved in this whole… accident. Fortunately, Legolas broke the eye contact first, and turned away. Thranduil mentally high-fived himself. Also, his head was clearer now. Wine _does_ cure a hangover, opposing Legolas' opinion.

"What did you talk about if I may ask?" Legolas pressed on. Thranduil left himself hanging, instead using the mentally raised hand to slap his face. A small smile played at Legolas' lips, not unlike his father's eminent smirk.

Thranduil eyed his son sceptically, narrowing his eyes a little. He took another sip, deliberating his reply.

"Well," He took a bigger sip, emptying the glass and putting it down for a refill.

"Perhaps, the weather? I can't remember."

Legolas nodded cleverly. He knew enough. Thranduil watched him cautiously. The King quickly pulled the next glass down as well and walked to the door.

The King bid his son farewell and exited the room. Then he walked towards the training grounds for a good wake-up sword practice. When he turned around the last corner he halted abruptly and cursed again. Loudly, making a passing elf make a small startled yell and hurry in an opposite direction. Apparently that direction included entering an empty broom cupboard. Sounds of falling products and a howling elf followed a second later. The King himself also turned around, although not in the same direction as the shocked elf, but in the direction of the library. The papers he had to check yesterday were still on his desk. Regrettably unfinished. The night had been a total disaster. His concentration lacking as his mind wandered back to the meeting with Tauriel all the time. She'd looked so incredibly adorable it almost gave him a headache. He frowned. The previous night he'd wanted to see her so badly, now he was just confused, and glad that he hadn't made the visit. Why did he think it a good idea the day before? He could never look at her the same way again!

He crossed a hallway and rounded another corner. Tauriel wasn't exactly the reason he'd started drinking yesterday. It was the way he'd felt. He had not felt that in a long time. Not since– he swallowed thickly. What made matters worse was the fact that Tauriel was a lowly Silvan elf. And young for that matter, barely a few centuries old, Legolas' friend. He himself had seen over 6000, seen the fortunes of the world rise and fall. Never once letting go of his dignity and pride, or, not once with someone other than his family or wife… That he'd felt his composure slipping yesterday was a rare feat. What was the reason? He absolutely had no idea. Legolas and his wife were the only ones to be able to do that. Sometimes Galion, his friend and adviser. Ages ago his parents when he were a mere efling. Never in the past centuries for sure. It confused him. It terrified him actually. He had wanted to see her again, maybe to feel it again. But he was afraid. So despite his best attempts he'd opened up the first bottle of Dorwinion that night to keep himself _sharp_. Or, that was his first line of reasoning. After that came the classic 'it's also pretentious and honestly, a shame to leave a bottle unfinished', and long after that the more uncommon 'I'm such a good dancer, wonder if a seventh bottle will improve my groove _even more_?'. He shuddered at that memory. He had _not_ danced better. Apparently he was carried to his bed by Galion, his friend and adviser. He'd seen him putting his thumbs up at him as he passed his chambers. Thranduil bristled, now pacing down to the library faster. The quicker he got there, the more free time he'd have in the afternoon. Thranduil would not talk to his Captain, yet. Or at least, not unaccompanied. And the next report, well, he would try to keep the guards in the hall as well to avoid another awkward confrontation.

* * *

"No!" Tauriel exclaimed, hitting Legolas on his arm.

"I REALLY WAS AT MY OWN DESK DOING IMPORTANT PAPERS!"

The tips of her ears became red, either of shame or anger. Probably a bit of both. The prince snorted,

"Yeah, sure, and you probably also gave him –OUCH!"

Legolas jumped back, rubbing his arm but still grinning widely. They walked away from their morning patrol, towards the border of the Kingdom. It was a beautiful day, with a clear sky and no more sightings of orcs and the spiders they had extinguished this morning knew better than to approach them now. Tauriel crossed her arms and sighed.

"Seriously Legolas? Seriously? Don't be stupid. He's your father."

She slapped him again when he mimicked two people… hugging.

"I didn't even _see_ him yesterday!" she lied.

Tauriel's face was flushed now. Legolas simply laughed. "How did he know?" Tauriel thought.

"You should have seen my dad this morning. He has such a bad hangover, you should have seen– Or, you probably _have_ seen, actually I think you saw much more than that to be hones–"

"WHAT, NO! And I don't busy myself with your father's drinking habits!" she pushed him away, looking repulsed at him for even suggesting it.

Had he really been drinking? Was it because of their encounter? Definitely not. It's a coincidence. She fumbled with her daggers that hung on her belt, then looked up when Legolas suddenly stood up straight. Squaring his shoulders, he wisely lifted his chin into the air and watched her from under his eyelashes. When he also turned his head slightly he looked a lot like his fa–

"Legolas!" She scolded, jumping towards him in anger and embarrassment.

"Tauriel!" He said dramatically, "Even though I know I'm ravishingly handsome, please stop drooling!"

The prince proceeded to act pushing someone away in disgust. Tauriel laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"By the Valar, you're not 60 anymore! And that is not what happened! What is wrong with you?"

For a moment it looked like Legolas was still in his role. Then she saw him suppressing his laughter as well, still he managed to stay serious just long enough to finish his sentence.

"Captain! Don't touch my royal robes!"

It was quiet for a second or two, then they both burst into laughter. Every time they looked up, or someone made a "My royal robes!" impression, they broke down once more. Tauriel had to sit down and Legolas was leaning on his bow, still heaving with laughter. After a few minutes Tauriel wiped away her tears and stood up, brushing of her tunic with her hands.

"Okay," she looked at Legolas, but couldn't finish her sentence.

She drew in an uneven breath but almost choked on another laughing fit. Which consequently had Legolas in tears again, laughing so loud the birds in a nearby tree fled in fear.

"We're making," she cried, "so much noise," she tried to stand up, "We have to get going, it's a miracle no one heard us just yet."

Legolas nodded, still giggling like an idiot, "My robes! My royal –"he started laughing again, clutching his chest and leaning almost dangerously on his bow.

"Such an idiot." Tauriel thought, and picked up her weapons from the rocks.

* * *

Tauriel was whistling when she returned to her chambers later that day, content with the way her patrol had operated this morning. The patrol went to plan, everyone stayed in place. Even the new recruit Landèll. She was a younger elf, but had a lot of potential. Tauriel, as Captain of the Guard, had placed the new recruit in her own patrol to see how far she'd come since the last time Tauriel had seen her train. Much better, still not the best with a bow, but amazing at throwing daggers. They'd encountered a few spiders, and Landèll was able to take out two herself, which she was extremely proud of. Tauriel smiled at the memory. The walk she had with Legolas was another story, he was so annoying and childish sometimes. How did he know she'd 'spoken' with the King? Did, did Thranduil tell him her embarrassing struggling? No, that would not be something he'd do. It was very out of character for him to smile at her yesterday. "A nice smile," she thought, "he should do that more often."

"What should 'he' do more often?" she suddenly heard a deep but musical voice say behind her.

Dang, did she say that out loud? She quickly turned around.

"Yes, and that as well." He concluded as if reciting a poem from memory.

Thranduil smiled, kind of uncomfortably almost, at her. He looked tired. With deep circles under his eyes. This was probably the first time she'd seen the King being _not_ perfect. Still he looked handsome, as all elves did. And talking about royal robes, the dark green cloak he was wearing was stunning. The King coughed, a little late to be honest, couldn't he have done that before he accidentally overheard her? This was the second time something embarrassing happens! THE SECOND TIME! As if the Valar were punishing her for something she didn't even know she was doing wrong. The blue eyes of the King were still studying her curiously.

"Um, can I help you with something, my Lord?" she started, immediately regretting it.

The King broke his trance and focussed his eyes on her face.

"Yes." He said, surprisingly composed and tranquil. "Captain, I need you to deliver these two parcels to Galion will you," he handed her two rolled up scrolls.

She took the two scrolls, bowed quickly and made her way out. Before she'd do anything embarrassing again. Thranduil's voice stopped her.

"Um, Tauriel?" he asked hesitantly.

The elf in question turned around, a questioning look on her face, hurriedly wiping a strand of hair from her face.

"Did you speak to Legolas about… yesterday?" he looked almost desperate, keeping his voice low and leaning in a bit as if that would make it more secretive.

Tauriel hadn't expected that question from her King.

"No!" she answered truthfully. Also speaking in hushed tones now, leaning in as well.

They probably looked like they were warming their hands on a fire or something. Ridiculous, but in that moment it was all cool.

"I thought you had! He seems a little bit _too_ informed for my liking." The King whispered back.

They continued to stare accusingly at each other for a few seconds, eyes flicking between one another. His eyes were so damn blue! How!? She blinked and Thranduil swallowed thickly before pulling himself up again.

"Okay." He fake coughed. "Then that's settled. I'll see you tomorrow for the new report, Captain."

And he was gone. Tauriel finally breathed out. That was one hell of an intense scene. She looked around, checking if someone had maybe seen their encou– SECOND awkward encounter. Luckily nobody was there. Relieved she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and rolled her shoulders. Brushing her red hair behind her ear and twisting her dagger once or twice in her sword hand, she made her way to the training grounds. She was going to do some intensive training if she'd ever hope to lose this adrenaline again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, that's awkward. But thanks for reading it though, you're the best! Please give your opinion below or just some constructive feedback or comments! I don't know where this will be going next, so you'll just have to wait and bear. In the meantime I'll think of another chapter (i hope), if you have any ideas what these two fab characters might do in the future, let me know! I'll maybe use it in one of the following chapters! x  
> Hope you liked the update!


	3. A How-to Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, I'm a terrible being. But I needed to handle some shit like homework and a class-switch. I now officially have History instead of Chemistry! Woohoo! Chapter below is kinda emotional, not in the sad way, but FEELINGS! Lots of Thranduil and Legolas fun. Enjoy!
> 
> update (17-12-14): Also an updat here, slightly bigger. Some bigger changes to the plot. Makes it more in-character for Thranduil. I think. Still funny. I hope. Let me know what you think. Awkwardly cute Thranduil will come back later on. But right now he's still incredibly cool.

Still shaking from her meeting with the King, Tauriel arrived at the deserted training pitch. She was confused. Legolas said he'd meet her here? She looked up at the sun. Shielding her eyes from the bright light. It was past noon she saw. He'd said after noon didn't he? She shrugged. Her friend was smart, but he always forgot the time. Probably talking with that pretty elf guard at the eastern gate. Tauriel shook her head at the thought of a slightly flushed Legolas talking to the beautiful elf maid. He was a hopeless romantic, still he tried. Which she admired, of course. When he would eventually come, she hoped he wouldn't babble on about her. It was actually worse than the teasing about Thranduil. She picked up a strong bow and a quiver full of Woodland-arrows and marched towards the targets. Checking her footing before she began her practice, she started without Legolas. Effortlessly she lifted the bow and gracefully drew the arrow in one shift movement. Less than a second later she released the tension. The arrow pierced the air, making a soft sound only elves could hear. With a soft clunk it impaled the target. _Rhaich!_ The arrow had missed the bulls eye by less than a finger's width. Drawing another arrow she tried again.

She thought back to her surprise run-in with the King. It was so weird. The second time in two days? They had had an argument about who told Legolas about their first encounter. So typical. Tauriel walked towards the target to retrieve her arrows. Four of the shots had been perfect, the others she didn't talk about. When she walked back towards the archery line her thoughts drifted back to Thranduil. She began her second round. Thranduil had been slightly nervous. It was unusual, the King was never nervous. Kings weren't nervous, especially when it concerns Thranduil. Thranduil was the essence of self-assurance (bordering on arrogance, oh wait, he _was_ arrogant) and imperturbability. Tauriel had to bite back a giggle (since when exactly did she giggle?) when she thought back to the moment he'd pulled up his eyebrows in surprise. It had looked _cute_. Or had she imagined that? She didn't know anymore. It was bad enough she had caressed his abs and sniffed his hair the day before. Her arm shook a bit when she shuddered at the thought. The arrow flew into the trees.

"Nice." She said out loud.

She'd have to retrieve that one as well. She sighed as she proceeded her way into the trees, trying to locate the arrow again. She hated Thranduil for being such an arrogant sod, why couldn't he just be a normal and kind elf. That would make life so much easier. Still, the King had looked so cute in dishevelment and the eye contact…

* * *

Meanwhile, the King was busy in his study. Still trying to concentrate on his work. So many papers, scrolls and requests he needed to see into and sign. It was one of the cons of being King. He sighed. Dropping his quill he looked out of the window. He'd been busy for how long now? His face fell when he saw the sun hadn't moved an inch from the last time he'd looked. Time doesn't fly if you don't enjoy yourself, he thought to himself. He stood up and started walking towards the bookshelf, picking up a random book. _How To Handle A Stubborn Captain_ it read. _AARGH!_ He cursed, furrowing his eyebrows in anger. The Valar were cruel. How- How did he even have a book like that? It must have been Oropher's. Quickly he put – or threw – it back on the shelf. He sat down again. Determined to really work now, and picked up the quill again. Stubbornly he looked down at the paper, ignoring his urge to look at the sun again. The book hadn't helped. Actually, it made his attention drop even lower than it was. If that was possible. He was reading the same sentence over and over again. It could have been Blackspeech. In fact, that wasn't a good comparison. He could read Blackspeech. So actually, that should've been no problem. _This,_ whatever it was, _was_ a problem. His thoughts now really couldn't leave his _Stubborn Captain_ alone.

It was a thoughtless concurrence he'd walked into her again yesterday. An even more senseless idea to think of actually asking her about Legolas. He put his face in his hands, groaning at how they'd even had eye contact for what had felt like ages. Thranduil betrayed himself on enjoying it. Despite hating feeling so lost, he liked watching her. Her stunning appearance, vibrant hair and mischievous green eyes. It made him feel sick. Maybe fearful. Definitely confused. The bittersweet irony!

Tauriel was his Captain of the Guard. And a Silvan elf for that matter! He'd known her for centuries. He had taken care of her when her parents were killed by one of the first spider invasions in the forest. He had also decided to promote her to Captain after his old Captain decided to sail. Even though she was young, too young it was thought, to have such command. Still he had done it against better judgment from everyone around him. He was still glad. Tauriel had surprised everyone by being a deliberate and clever Captain. The King smiled lightly. He would lie if he said he didn't like Tauriel. She was an excellent Captain and a first-rate warrior. But next to them having a good work relationship he also liked her outside their professional relationship. There was something charmingly quirky about her. A flair of authenticity and fierce grace. Tauriel never lied about how she felt about a subject. More than once she had spoken up against him. Under normal circumstances he disliked that. Well, he detested it with other beings. Whereas Tauriel could do it. He didn't always agree with her though. Their disagreement often let to an unresolved fight with both of them leaving, too stubborn to give way. Obviously _he_ was never incorrect. Still he appreciated her input.

He almost fell from his chair, which he was now balancing on with his long legs resting on the table, when he heard a knock on the door. Quickly he put his feet down and tried to arrange his papers as if he had been busy.

"Come in." he answered the knock, now calmly looking down at the scroll (which was upside down) and signing it anyway. (Lord Elrond would know how to turn a scroll would he?)

Legolas walked in with a nonchalant swagger. ( _Sorry, I just love that word_ ) A guard closed the door behind him. Thranduil put down his quill and waited patiently for his son to start talking.

"Ada," the Prince began, walking around his father's desk, "Any news yet from Captain Tauriel about that new spider nest near Dol Goldúr?"

Legolas smirked to himself. He knew Thranduil hadn't spoken with Tauriel yet after the 'incident'. Or so he thought…

"No." The King replied shortly. Thranduil reached for his cup of wine.

"I haven't received any news from the Captain yet."

The younger elf saw from the corner of his eye that the King was now uselessly sorting out the already sorted papers. He only did that when he was nervous.

"Hmm, strange…" Legolas simply said.

"She did tell me about seeing you today though?" He ended questioningly, picking up a small book. Now turning around to fully gauge his father's reaction.

Thranduil's quill scratched over the contract creating a thick line. One of his paper's drifted from the table. Both of them looked at the falling paper as it wafted down. Thranduil sighed dramatically. Then father and son met each other's eyes again. Son amused and highly entertained, father annoyed at Tauriel for telling his son these things. Thranduil then decided to just pick up the paper, not breaking eye-contact. When he realised he couldn't reach the paper that way, he sighed. Thranduil got down on his knees to search for the paper. Once he got up, slightly tousled and scowling (but still enormously graceful), Legolas stood with his arms crossed. He watched his father with a sort of stern and knowing expression, at the same time trying not to laugh. Thranduil looked daggers at his son.

"Dad," Legolas started, "I know you lik–" he paused.

"What?!" Legolas almost shouted.

He was holding up the book he'd picked up from the shelf, he read the title again.

" _How To Handle A Stubborn Captain_ , Ada, why do you even have this book!?" Legolas snorted in disbelief.

Holding the guide in the light now, as if that would clear it up. Thranduil could choke a dwarf at this point. He tried to reply calmly, keeping his voice even and detached.

"I don't know Legolas. I think it's Oropher's."

"But, why…?" Legolas replied, studying the book. "This, this is too good!"

He was now pointing at the cover excitedly, starting to laugh. After a while he was almost to the point of crying. Thranduil was perplexed. This was the last thing he expected. He almost forgot to be angry. Motionless he sat in his chair, watching Legolas howling on the ground in mirth.

"Legolas?"

Another wave of laughter erupted from the mess on the ground.

"LEGOLAS!"

After a fit of suppressed giggles he replied,

"Yeah?"

"What was the reason for you to come here in the first place?" Now he opened his eyes again to see Legolas pick himself back together.

The prince sat up, serious-self back in charge.

"Hmm, I was actually planning to force you into going to the training grounds to be honest."

Thranduil watched his son stand up. He also stood up, careful not to drop any more papers. It was disturbing how much not himself he was today.

"I don't understand. What on earth would I do there?" The King struggled out flatly.

It was hard for the King to admit he didn't understand. Fortunately Legolas knew this and also knew he couldn't tease Thranduil any more at this point.

"Talk to Tauriel. She's training there right now. I told her I'd be there but I lied." Legolas simply said.

Thranduil had stopped glaring at the wall, that would've died by now if glares could kill and walls could die. Unfortunately his son was his new target.

"Why." The King stated, more than asked.

He crossed his arms and turned his face towards his son. His face was not betraying his feelings. On the outside he may have looked unaffected. But inside the alarm bells where ringing loudly. _Did his son know? What did he know? He himself didn't even know? So how could he? What? Did Tauriel tell him?_

He broke out of the trance when Legolas snapped his fingers in front of his father's face. Thranduil jumped a bit. Then regaining his so-called _anger_.

"Of course, you don't have to…" Legolas continued.

"No." The King cut him off, walking briskly to the other side of the study.

He dismissed the flying papers.

"I don't know why I should."

Legolas stood up, painfully slow, and walked at leisure to the door. Then he turned around, facing his father again.

"Your call. Anyway, I sent Tauriel to the training grounds telling here I'd meet her there. If you leave now she'll still be there, but you have to be quick."

When Legolas looked up he saw an empty chair.

"Don't think I'm going there because you told me to." He said dangerously when he rushed past his son in the doorway.

"Of course not." Legolas smirked back.

Thranduil didn't hear it anymore, he was long gone. His son smiled. Tauriel would be _happy_ to see the King arrive. "Too bad he isn't wearing his royal robes now." Legolas chuckled. He left the room. However, not before he put _How To Handle A Stubborn Captain_ back on his father's desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. It wasn't as good as the other chapters. But I needed some kind of reason for Thranduil and Tauriel to meet again. :) Hope next chapter will be up a bit sooner. I promise I'll not abandon it just yet!


	4. Vigorous Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait! I had to update chapter 2 and 3 and I had some difficulty finding the right words for this chapter. Not sure about all of it. But time will tell. Next chapter will be up this week hopefully! A lot of Thranduil POV in here!

Tauriel had given up archery by now. She sunk down on the ground, leaning against a big tree. It was a nice day. The sun shone through the trees and created a spectacular pattern of light and dark patches on the grassy forest floor. A soft breeze sometimes relieved her from the heat, but it mostly did nothing more than ruffle the leaves at the tops of the trees. She was annoyed at Legolas. The Prince should've been here ages ago. She muttered some curses under her breath and shifted into an ever more comfortable position. Soon Tauriel fell asleep, despite trying to stay awake for when Legolas would decide to come by.

* * *

Thranduil was still hurrying across the endless hallways and passages in his Palace. Sure it looked nice, but the sheer size was terrible if you wanted to get somewhere fast. He looked down and cursed. The robes he were wearing were very unsuitable for training. Too late to change now. His long cloak bellowed when he rounded the last corner. Narrowly avoiding a collision with a guard patrolling the Great Hall, by gracefully sweeping to the left, he strode past the Gate. It was a great day he noticed. The vibrant greens of the forest made him think of the elf he was going to pay a visit to. He walked fast. He didn't know what he was going to do there, probably train as well. It had been his initial idea for the day. He hadn't lied when he told Legolas he wasn't going there because his son had told him to. In the morning his idea had been to train as well. However, his paper work had prevented him from actually doing it.

Determinately he walked towards the training field and looked around. It was deserted. Most elves thought it too warm to train today. Still, Tauriel was not most elves. Thranduil walked over to the weaponry and couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment. She probably already left. He didn't blame her though, it was very hot. The sun warmed his hair and very-not-suitable-clothing within minutes, and he longed for the shade. Stubbornly he picked up a long and heavy sword anyway. He'd said he was going to practice, didn't he? He paused when he walked past a big tree in the middle of the training grounds, giving some shade to the mostly open field. Turning his sword a few times to loosen up his wrist and arm, he walked past a sleeping Tauriel. He almost yelled out loud when he noticed her. She was shielded by the long grass, therefore he didn't see her before. Terrified he would accidentally wake her up he kept as quiet as possible, slowly lowering his sword arm in the process. Tauriel's face was shielded by her long hair and the grass. It made for a beautiful contrast between her bright hair and the light green yellowing grass. He saw she was drooling a bit. If there had been a way of capturing this moment he would've done it instantly. The sight was both hilarious and endearing at the same time. He chuckled.

Tauriel woke up with a start.

"Wha– I'm awake! I'm awake!" She cried, quickly blowing her hair from her face and she stumbled up, using the trunk for support.

The King also jumped at Tauriel's instantaneous reaction. Still he regained his composure not long after and tried to look regal and uncompromising.

"Captain," he began with a solemn voice, looking at her from under his eyelashes, "Why aren't we working?"

He saw Tauriel blush when she noticed it was him. But not after he first almost saw her rolling her eyes at the sky. Admittedly he felt the same, again an awkward encounter. He still looked at her with the same expression though, even though he felt the urge to comfort her.  _UGH!_ His brows furrowed in annoyance for a moment, then his face relaxed again. Tauriel still stood awkwardly next to the tree.

"Well," she began after a long pause, "I took the day of, to be honest, my Lord. I was actually waiting for your son, the Prince. He told me he'd meet me here, but he still hasn't come."

Thranduil studied her intently, she seemed to be telling the truth. Legolas hadn't lied when he told him about Tauriel believing him to come that afternoon.

"Yes, I heard."

"Um, okay," she hesitated, "I have a question."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why are you following me around?" She finished, also raising an eyebrow at him accusingly.

It looked startlingly sexy. Yet he kept himself together. How could she do that to him? He never lost his temper so easily. It was in his character that he was impatient, but this was ridiculous. Still, it was too late to back out now.

"I'm not." He said defensively, more aggressive than he wanted to.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, you are. I know it. Otherwise you would never be here." Tauriel replied stubbornly, also with more flame.

Thranduil groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't she just accept the truth!

"I am just here to train." He scoffed back. "Don't think I would come here just for you, Captain."

She crossed her arms, her green eyes raking over his body. It almost made him feel self-conscious.

"Then why are you wearing these robes? You would never  _train_ in these?" Tauriel said. "You are just here to taunt me again!"

How did she even come to that conclusion!

"No!" he shouted back, eyes now blazing with cold fury. "I. AM. NOT!"

He saw a flicker of alarm in her eyes before it was also replaced with anger.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF COMING HERE THEN!" she heaved, waving her arms violently, before continuing, "IT IS FREAKING ME OUT OKAY?"

She breathed out, balling her fists, and picked up a stone. Thranduil ducked when she threw the stone in his direction. It was never intended to actually hit him, still he looked at her furiously. They both turned their heads when they heard a yelp coming from the trees. Their eyes met for a second time a second after it was quiet again. Fury gone and forgotten.

"A spider?" Tauriel asked.

"Probably."

He lifted his sword arm again and stalked towards the trees slowly. Tauriel picked up her daggers and sheathed one, the other one ready for attack. When they both stood in front of the treeline Thranduil looked down at Tauriel. Tauriel looked up.

"Shall we go?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Thranduil had to tear his eyes away from her green ones and nodded.

"I'm sorry by the way. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

She smiled shortly and responded by entering the trees first.

"Still I'm not admitting my wrong! I was right!" He shouted at her from behind.

She turned around irritably.

"Don't ruin this perfectly good apology! Just shut up!"

He laughed and followed in her step, easily looking over her head. They tracked the beast for some time. In complete silence. Right now he was in the lead, continuously looking over his shoulder to check if she was still there. When he saw her he'd nod and she'd crack a small smile back. Incredibly adorable. He'd then quickly avert his eyes too and look for signs of the spider again.

Suddenly he heard some rustling behind him and he looked back, expecting it to be Tauriel. But Tauriel was gone. He slowed down to a full stop now.

"Captain?" He called out quietly.

Nothing. He listened carefully; nothing out of the ordinary. The King tried again.

"Tauriel? Where are you?" He now said in a normal tone, yet slightly worried.

He cursed under his breath. This was either a sick joke or she was hurt. Neither one was fun. All of a sudden he heard a shout from the East. He lifted his head abruptly.

"Tauriel!" he shouted apprehensively, and started running towards the source of the sound.

Thranduil was shocked at his own concern for his Captain. Or more, deep fear. While he ran he began envisioning possible outcomes, each more horrible than the other. It made him mad.

"Captain?!" He shouted once more, "Answer me NOW!"

He entered a clearing, and skid to a halt when he saw a giant spider looming over an unconscious Tauriel. The side of her head was bleeding. She was lying in a position that must be extremely uncomfortable.

"By the Valar," he started, but was cut short when the enormous beast turned around.

Eight evil black eyes looked back at him. Yes, that needed to be dealt with as well. He exhaled heavily and attacked first.

Swift as an arrow he swung his heavy sword across the beast's eyes, blinding it instantly. The spider opened it mouth to give out a distressed cry. But Thranduil was quicker, with one jump he was on top of the spider and split it's skull with a single thrust. After a moment the spider fell down, dead. Thranduil jumped of just in time before it hit the ground and let go of the sword. His beautiful cloak was now completely ruined, full with dark splashes of spider blood. He rushed towards Tauriel immediately. First of all checking her pulse, and was relieved to find her breathing and well.

"Tauriel?" he asked softly. "Wake up, this is truly not the best time to sleep."

She moaned softly, but didn't wake up. He picked her up carefully. Lighter than he expected, but her long red hair tickled his face as he walked. He tried blowing it out of his face. He tried using his right arm under her hair but noticed that releasing that hand would also mean her falling from his arms. He also tried laying her down and picking her up again, which had quite the reverse effect and made it worse. Now his nose tickled so badly he had to lay her down twice more to scratch his nose.

Tauriel gave the first signs of life by groaning unflatteringly. Thranduil almost dropped her in surprise. Then he chuckled when relief flooded his system.

"Ah, our formidable Captain of the Guard is finally awake?" He said humorously.

"UNGGHGGRRF!"

He smiled. His shoulders were aching a bit now and Tauriel was now trying to roll away from his chest.

"Where," she tried to say, speech slurred, still partly unconscious, "am I..?"

She still hadn't opened her eyes, Thranduil smiled down at her.

"You're currently being carried into the Healing Quarters." He chuckled gently.

He shifted his arm a bit. Tauriel groaned once again, her hand now resting against his chest. The King tried to shrug her hand off, unsuccessfully. Tauriel was now looking dizzily at Thranduil.

"Who are you?"

"I am Thranduil." He answered honestly. "You can better close your eyes and sleep, Tauriel. You are not thinking rationally."

"Thranduil." She whispered to herself. "Vigorous spring."

Thranduil's expression turned sad when he heard her whisper his name.

"Go to sleep, Tauriel." He shushed gently.

She ignored him, and reached for his hair. Thranduil stiffened when her hand touched his hair.

"Your hair is honestly so pretty." She slurred. "It's like…soft…silk?"

Her hand now moved on to his face. The fingers cool against his skin. She was looking up at him through half-closed eyes. Thranduil watched her with a concerned and hesitant expression. The blow she got from the spider must have been harder than he had anticipated. He sped up, careful not to move his face too much. Tauriel was now mumbling about his nose, stroking it while doing so.

"It's so…straight. And nice."

She tried to reach higher, his cheekbones, his eyebrows. Then her arm fell short and she dropped it. He breathed out in relief.

"Why don't you like me?" she suddenly asked, a moment single and last moment of clarity.

Tauriel's green eyes looked at him painfully clear and hurt before she passed out again.

Thranduil looked down, expression also pained.

"I do like you, Tauriel." he whispered. "That's the problem."

He then placed his eyes on the looming Palace. Eyes filled with emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeh, OK. That was so hard to write. I have no problem writing jokes. But writing feelings is so much harder. I'm sorry if this came across as lame and weird. Thanks for reading! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and Favourites!


	5. The Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the immensely long wait! I've been to London and Christmas/work got in the way! (I've been to the HP studios omfg *cries*) But now I'm back and finally sorted out where I want this chapter to go. I hope you enjoy! Personally I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, hope you all enjoy it as much a I did.

**Chapter 5: The Blanket**

 

Thranduil couldn't sleep that night. He lay on his back, arms tucked under his head and stared at the ceiling. It was a bit cold, but he was too lazy to pick up another blanket. The previous one he had thrown out of the window. Why couldn't the temperature stay constant? It was always either too hot or too cold. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. He shivered. He had to get up now, a King should not sleep in a cold bed. In one swift movement he was on his feet. Wrapping his robe around him before his quest. Since he was of royal descent he never felt the need to find out where the servants kept clean blankets, so it was pointless to go look for them in the dark. Different measures were mandatory… He walked towards the window and looked down. There it was. He looked back into his dark room, then left and right, scanning the environment. Completely deserted. Now the King climbed over the balcony and jumped down. Catlike he landed on his feet, bending his knees to catch his fall. Thranduil smiled smugly, that must have looked so good. Quickly he retrieved the blanket. Then he looked up at his balcony. His face fell. Oh. He hadn't thought about that. He needed to get back as well. It was cold too and he wasn't wearing much more than his robe. Deciding no one was watching him anyway he wrapped the blanket around him like a cocoon. This was so embarrassing. Nice and comfy though. He could sleep here on the floor if he wanted to. Not a good idea. Still debating his tactics he missed another elf watching him amusingly.

Someone whistled, Thranduil looked up and saw his son standing on his balcony.

"Looking good, Ada."

"For Fuck's –" Thranduil shouted, quickly silencing himself before anyone would hear them.

"What in the halls of Mandos are you doing! GO AWAY!" he whispered on, still enfolded in his blanket.

Legolas was laughing so hard the tears ran down his cheeks. Thranduil calmly placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, waiting for Legolas to stop laughing, which took way too long in Thranduil's opinion.

"Will you please,  _shut it_ , Legolas." Thranduil whispered sternly, looking up at his son on the balcony. "There are people who are trying to  _sleep_."

The prince looked down, wiping away a stray tear.

"You ask me what I'm doing," he whispered back, trying very hard to contain his laughter, "But do you even know how ridiculous you look, Ada?"

Thranduil glared up at his son. Which was harder this way because of the height difference. He liked being taller than most. He almost felt compassion for the dwarfs. Must be so hard living low all the time.

" _Ion nin_ , it's a long story. Now help me up, will you?" He tried to look threatening, but felt that was futile in his current state.

Legolas grinned back wickedly.

"I'll only help you if you tell me what happened in the forest. I'm curious." Thranduil's face fell, unprepared for the following wager. "Or you have to use the Palace halls to get back up here."

Thranduil cursed.  _Damn_. His son had him cornered. Fervently he tried to think of an excuse. He didn't have one. He may be a King, but he was never going to go through the Palace this way. The risk was too high. Legolas still smiled smugly. It was as if he looked in a mirror. They looked so much alike.

"Nothing happened," Thranduil replied grumpily. "Help me up!"

Legolas looked down, shaking his head.

"Not good enough."

"Okay, Eru, we  _talked_."

The prince raised an eyebrow. Thranduil would punish him later on. He didn't deserve this.

"Don't tell Tauriel any of this, Legolas."

"Aha, so there's something with Tauriel, hmm? Do you maybe  _feel_  something for her, dear Ada?" Legolas said cockily, now strolling over the balcony. Thranduil's glare should've burned a hole by now.

"What is  _feeling_. Of course I  _feel_." Thranduil answered crossly. "It's just, I can't  _feel_ anything for Tauriel. It's uncanny. It shouldn't be."

* * *

The last part he whispered, but Legolas' elven hearing picked it up anyway. He stopped his promenade and leaned on the balcony's balustrade.

"Ada,"

Thranduil looked up sadly. It was a tender moment under normal circumstances. However, since the King was still wearing his blanket cocoon this was kind of ruined. Legolas still managed to keep a straight face, despite the ridicule of the situation. Next to a strong urge to laugh he felt a strong need to comfort his father. Obviously the King thought it wrong and weak to open up about love. He decided against telling his father this. Thranduil would only detach himself more and more. Legolas sighed and pulled down the long expensive curtains at the large window.

"Those were my father's!" Thranduil shouted up angrily, yet relieved Legolas finally decided to  _save_ him. Legolas let down the curtain, which he had tied to the balustrade.

"Shut up, be glad I help you. It could have been anyone else who saw you."

The King grumbled, but pulled himself up. When he arrived on the balcony he cursed loudly. Legolas looked confused, he opened his mouth to comment on it but then he got it and cursed as well. They both looked down at the same time.

"By the Valar, did we really –" Thranduil started.

"Wasn't this the whole reason for your –" Legolas said disbelievingly.

They looked at each other, then at you as if they were on The Office.

The blanket was still on the ground, it had fallen from the King's shoulders during the climb.

The King turned around, hands raised in disbelief. He walked towards the door, blond hair waving after him. Then turned around one last time to face his son.

"Damn it, I'm sleeping with you. Where's your room again?"

* * *

Tauriel woke up with a throbbing headache. She groaned and instinctively tried to get up.  _Ouch!_ Tauriel fell back into the blankets. Where was she? Dizzily she looked around the room and saw she wasn't lying in her own room. The Healing Quarters. How did she come here? She was out hunting a spider with Thranduil and then – She couldn't recall the events after that. She had had a crazy dream though. Thranduil had been carrying her, she thought. He had looked like a God, flawless skin, extremely strong, radiant hair. They had spoken, but she couldn't remember what about. Was it a dream?  _Vigorous Spring_. What the – why did she have these thoughts. About her  _King_. She really needed to know what happened. He was following her around! She knew it, but why? How did she feel? No idea.

All of these question flew around her head in a matter of minutes. Another elf entered the room, a healer. The elf woman looked at her with kind dark eyes. Dark eyes were rare in Mirkwood, she thought, and smiled back. The healer gave her a substance to chew on and gave her some water. Tauriel was thirsty and drank all of it eagerly. She thanked the woman when she left the room. Alone once more. Quickly she got up, ignoring the pain in her temple. It was much better after the strange medicine, but it hurt nonetheless. Putting on her clothes, dirty but her own, she left the room quietly. Behind her she heard the calls from the kind healer. She felt bad but started running anyway. She hated being cared for. However, she did know who she wanted to talk to. Left and right, rounding another corner and sprinting up the stairs towards the Royal Quarters. She burst into Legolas' room.

"LEGOLAS! Wake up you little –" she stopped when she saw two figures in Legolas' bed.

Several thoughts shot through her head. Was it the cute elf guard? What? Had Legolas finally managed to get laid? Legolas? What!

The humps started to move, firstly the prince himself popped up his head wearily.

"Huh, what time izzit?" he mumbled, then he noticed Tauriel and continued rather surprised. "Tauriel! What are you doing here?"

She blushed and backed out.

"Nothing," she began awkwardly, her gaze shifting to the other hump, "I see you are…  _occupied_  at the moment. I'll go!"

She walked towards the door but was stopped when she heard a low but musical voice groan. She turned around, surprised. Did Legolas sleep with males? Why had he never told her! She looked at Legolas accusingly.

The second hump threw of the blanket that was covering him and let out a long moan.

"Oh no."

Legolas just smiled awkwardly. He was nudging his father in his side now with his knee, not breaking eye contact with Tauriel.

"Wake up, Ada." He told Thranduil between clenched teeth.

When said hump didn't move, he lost his composure and started hammering Thranduil with a stray cushion.

"By Manwë! GET UP!" He shouted, standing on the bed, still hitting his father.

Thranduil shouted back and tackled Legolas unexpectedly, who let out a surprised cry, so he also fell back on the bed. Thranduil chuckled.

"I won –"

His gaze now rested on a perplexed Tauriel. Legolas stood with his face buried in his hands.

"Holy –" Thranduil grabbed the blanket and covered himself so fast it was a blur.

Tauriel was still watching the whole scene with open mouth. Thranduil tried to pull up the blanket so high he would be invisible. Legolas still stood with his face buried in his hand, but held his father back with the other.

"Okay." Tauriel said slowly.

No one had moved. Thranduil was still studying Tauriel from behind the blanket. Legolas had dropped his hands and looked apologetically at Tauriel. Tauriel looked at both of them shifting her stare from Legolas to Thranduil and back.

"Hey," Legolas suddenly said, "shouldn't you be in the Healing Quarters?"

Both Tauriel and Thranduil looked at Legolas blankly.

"Uh, yes." Tauriel replied flatly.

No one said anything.

"Legolas,"

"Yes." He replied.

Thranduil watched both of them attentively now, lowering the blanket a bit.

"What is your father doing in your bed." She tried to avoid looking at the nearly naked King in his son's bed.

Legolas smiled uncomfortably.

"It isn't what you think it is."

Tauriel looked at him, horrified.

"Okay, I didn't think about that at all until you said it out loud. Now I do. Thanks."

Thranduil looked at his son with a tired expression, as if saying " _Son, really? Was that truly necessary?_ ". The King closed his eyes for a second or two and got up. Too tired to get mixed up in this discussion.

"It's a long story." Legolas tried.

Tauriel ignored him and stared at Thranduil, who had decided it was a good time to put on some real clothes. She couldn't help but watch him and blushed. Legolas had his head in his hands again. Fortunately – for Tauriel – subsequently missing Tauriel's expression upon seeing the ripped body of Thranduil. She quickly looked away when the King, now fully robed looked at her. Did he notice her stare, she looked at the wall. A wall could be so beautiful if you look at it long enough.  _HE WAS SO WELL-BUILT, HOW, THE SIXPACK, HOLY MOLY!_ Was all Tauriel could think, she wanted to throw herself against the surprisingly nice wall. Which would be both a shame for the pretty wall and her own body. Thranduil's icy blue eyes were still a bit drowsy and his hair was tangled (A branch? How did he have leaves in his hair?). It looked so cute. She balled her fists, her nails scratching across her skin which brought a welcome distraction. Averting her eyes she looked at her hand, the prints clearly visible. The King looked at her hands as well. Shocked? His face betrayed nothing, but he looked a bit agitated. Didn't he always? He yawned, lifting his arms in the air, showing off his muscles again. Tauriel flushed scarlet again. Did Thranduil just wink at her?

"I'll take my leave, Legolas and, um, my Lord." Tauriel left the room quickly after a short smile directed towards a still stunned Legolas.

Tauriel stomped the wall when she was outside.

"Ouch!"

The bickering in the room ceased.

"You all right there?" she heard Legolas call from his room.

"Uh, yes!" she called back.

She heard Legolas say something in the room, it was quiet for a moment, but then Thranduil stepped outside.

"Captain," he started formally.

"My Lord."

"I was going to ask you to join me at the Feast of Starlight tomorrow night. But this morning's events have been…" he hesitated.

"Uncomfortable?" she filled in.

"Uncomfortable for all of us. Still, my offer remains. I hope you don't feel too uncomfortable now to refuse my invitation." The King smiled shortly, hope clear in his eyes.

Tauriel had completely forgotten the feast was tomorrow. She was baffled the King had asked her to join him at the Royal Table. She was honoured.

"I'm honoured, my Lord." Tauriel said breathlessly, thinking back of this morning she cringed a bit. "I swear I won't tell anyone about this morning."

The King frowned.

"It's better if we all forget it. I'm so sorry. It is a long story."

Tauriel smiled back. His blue eyes were so beautiful, she wanted to look at them forever.

"You can tell me tonight." She replied amusingly, maybe even flirtingly, she didn't even know anymore.

The King fully smiled now. Tauriel was dazzled and couldn't help but smile back. He chuckled, before coughing curtly.

"Ahum, I will be going now. See you tonight, Captain."

He nodded his head in curtsey and winked at her, before he strolled away.

"I left a present for you at your chambers, please do open it before Mereth Nuin Galath!" he called over his shoulder.

Then he was gone. Tauriel smiled broadly, and couldn't stop smiling till she arrived at her chambers. When she opened the door and slipped inside she saw a flat package laid out on her bed. There was a small card on the cover.  _For my Captain._  It read, in elegant long letters. She blushed again when she recognised the King's initials. It was going to be a brilliant day, it couldn't get any more awkward than this morning. Nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading once again. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up. I lied to you last chapter about it updating within a week. I had to dissapoint you once, so I'm not going to promise anything. I will write on! Next chapter is going to enter the events of DoS! :) Starting with the introduction of the dwarves...


	6. Is It Spiders? Is It Orcs? No. It's ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredible long wait! (over a month) I am so so sorry! I had a test week and stuff and that's no excuse but: school fanfiction. This chapter is v short, but I'm afraid I don't have more time right now (I'm a slow writer, or find a lot of time for other stuff). This chapter is not very funny nor good, but it leads up to the next chapter which is hopefully full of action and drama. This chapter also lacks Thranduil, but does have lots of Legolas/Tauriel bonding. Hope you like it! (And you don't hate me)

"But seriously, Legolas!"

She smiled deviously at Legolas whose expression turned less than unenthusiastic when she breached the subject again.

"Literally  _what_ was your father doing in your bed!"

The prince groaned once again, throwing his head back as if hoping some help would arrive from the lofty clouds or scorching sun.

"No! I mean, yes! I don't know! Long story! I promised him not to tell anyone!"

Tauriel cocked an eyebrow, still smiling. Legolas sighed.

They were sitting in the long grass near the Main Gate of the Palace. Legolas leaned against a big tree with his one of his knees cropped up lazily while his left knee touched the ground completely stretched. Tauriel watched him as she played with a stray twig, trying to pull of the bark without breaking the thin wood simultaneously. She threw the now naked twig into the bush and rolled over to sit on her knees.

"Aww, please!" Tauriel pouted for extra effect. " _Please_ tell me!"

Legolas looked pleasantly confused. Tauriel decided to apply her last method of persuasion that would corner the prince instantly.

"Or," she smiled shortly before innocently laying down on her back once again, "I'll just assume something did happen in that room."

She chuckled when she opened her left eye to gauge Legolas' reaction. His emotions plainly written on his face, battling for control. He side-eyed her angrily.

"You… you… mean little brat!"

Laughing freely now she rolled aside quickly to avoid Legolas tickling fingers. She  _hated_ tickling!

"I  _completely_ regret pushing my father to ask you to the Feast!" He said mockingly, putting in motion another giggling attack from his friend.

"Legolas!"

Tauriel stood up as Legolas made another attempt to reach her side. "Stop it!"

Laughing again when Legolas just narrowly avoided falling face-first in the grass.

"I'm simply too fast for you, spoiled little prince."

This didn't do Legolas' pride any good. He also got up now and tried to seize Tauriel once again, breaking into a chuckle too.

Legolas explained her the story after they finally sat down again. She couldn't stop laughing, it was too good.

"And then he just said: 'Damn it, I'm sleeping with you.'"

He imitated his father's expression quite well, Tauriel snorted and almost choked on her tears.

"Did I just get asked to Mereth Nuin Giliath by the same elf?"

Legolas snickered as well, far past his initial reluctance now.

"Yeah," Tauriel watched him curiously when he went on, "but like I said, my dad can be a scared whiny baby when he wants to. Sometimes he needs a little –" he coughed "a  _big_ push!"

Tauriel broke into a genuine smile now and hugged her friend. It made her incredibly happy that Legolas approved. His opinion was one she valued to a great extent.

"Why?" she asked when they broke away.

It was silent for a few moments. Then the prince just pulled up his shoulders.

"I don't know. You seem sweet together."

"Aww…"

"Casually forgetting the fact that you're possibly dating my own father who is like 5 times your age." Legolas smirked.

Tauriel hit his arm.

"Damn it, Legolas! That was a perfectly sweet moment! You always have to ruin it with your weird glares and random unnecessary comments!"

Legolas tried to look hurt, making an exaggerated face to prove her point once more.

"Ouch, Tauriel! You are so cold. You and Thranduil are made for each other."

She just chuckles, not sure if that was an honest compliment or meant as a joke, and shoved him to the side playfully. Legolas was a way too good friend, she didn't deserve him.

"Captain! CAPTAIN?!"

Tauriel quickly rolled away from her friend and brushed off her tunic. Her face flushed as she exchanged a questioning look with Legolas. He raised his shoulders.

"Yes? What is it, Mandir?"

A shorter black-haired ellon appeared, he tried to catch his breath leaning on the tree as he almost choked when he saw the prince. Quickly he stood up straight and gave him a clumsy acknowledgement which Legolas, to the relief of Mandir, took graciously with a simple nod. Mandir then turned over to Tauriel.

"Captain!" he took a deep breath. "There have been strange rumours coming from the west of the forest! Several elves claim to have seen strange voices coming from near the marshes. One even went as far as saying orcs have entered the forest! They didn't come close enough to see what it was. I think, I think they immediately returned to report!"

He rattled on so quick it took Tauriel a few seconds to catch up.

"Orcs?" she questioned.

Mandir nodded, then paused.

"We don't know Captain. Some soldiers guess it could very well be orcs."

Tauriel looked over to Legolas, who had stood up and was already several lengths away, walking towards the castle. Probably getting together a patrol team. He lifted his hand in salute as she looked up. She nodded back and smiled shortly, Legolas always knew exactly what she needed. And right now she needed a patrol ready to leave and explore the 'orcs' Mandir talked about. Watching Legolas, his blond hair so much like his father, leave she almost forgot the short ellon was still there. Speedily she turned back to Mandir.

"Thank you for telling me. Let's go," she motioned her hand towards the entrance of the Main Gate. The prince will be waiting for us with a few skilled others."

Mandir nodded seriously. They took off simultaneously.

"We're going to hunt something really special today." Tauriel finished grimly. More to herself than to Mandir.

* * *

As soon as she finished explaining the situation and the plan, the patrol went on their way. The forest was beautiful when the sun was at its highest point. At some spots the sun reached the ground and for Tauriel it was still a small game (of life and death obviously) to avoid stepping into the light.

"Light is lava!" she saw Legolas mouth from the other side of the small creek. Lightly avoiding the sunny patches she smiled back, glad to see the prince have a much harder task at his side of the water. Clearly he was struggling to find the shadow. He cursed when he couldn't avoid the sunrays any longer which raised a few curious glances from the other elves and a stifled laugh from Tauriel.

After a few minutes she heard someone shout at her left. Signalling the others to follow her from a distance she crept closer to the voice. It was a young honey-haired ellon, around her age, she hadn't seen him that much before.

"Anarmîr isn't it?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded nervously.

"Yes, Captain. I saw two spiders crawling hastily towards around there." He pointed towards a darker bit of the forest.

She followed his finger.

"Hmm, if they were moving so fast, there must be something disturbing them. Let's find out what it is, shall we?"

Praising Anarmîr on his tracking skills, she signalled Legolas to alarm the others. They were going to find out what had disturbed the beasts in the west. Why would the spiders  _flee_ , they didn't have a lot of natural enemies that could've disturbed them.

Legolas came to stand next to her, noticing her worried expression.

"What do we do, Captain?"

The whole group stood still now, waiting for her to give an order. She just opened her mouth to say something when a loud yell pierced the air.

All elves moved their heads in unison in the direction the two spiders also moved to. She exchanged another understanding look with Legolas. The patrol was already moving before she had finished her command. Swiftly they ran over the long branches towards what sounded like a small war.

The moment they arrived at the place to be her mouth almost dropped open. Then she quickly composed herself and raised her bow to shoot down a particularly nasty spider which was attacking a… dwarf? Really. It wasn't just one either, she thought when she shot down another, he was just one of the 13 dwarves present in the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm not promising anything, but the next chapter will hopefully be up a bit sooner, and much longer, than this time. I'm apologizing again because it was unfair to all of you. x


	7. By Eru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry SORRY SOORRYYY for the incredible long wait! I had a sort of writer's block and had little time because of tests/school/etcetera. Still not a good enough excuse to forget/hiatus this story! I am back and have a good idea for the rest of this story! This chapter isn't living up to the humour tag, i am sorry, haha :') Thank you for the wonderful reviews and pleads to continue soon! It helped as you can see! 
> 
> Elvish is in italics!

“BY ERU!” she heard Legolas curse loudly a few feet from her own spot in the trees. He jumped from his spot and gripped a thick vine. Gliding down to the forest floor in a circling motion which would surely look good wasn’t he so incredibly pleased with himself.

“THEY ARE DWARVES!” he shouted upwards, disgust clear on his face.

She rolled her eyes while drawing her bow once again. The prince was showing off by sliding down the hill on _a dead spider_ now. Seriously? The dwarves finally noticed them. Still they were either too proud or too busy killing spiders to acknowledge them yet. Legolas rolled up, bow raised in the face of their leader. Anarmîr and the other members of her patrol raised their bows in turn, surrounding the dwarves successfully.

“Do not think I won’t kill you, dwarf.”

Tauriel jumped down from her tree too, silently joining her patrol, but keeping in the background.

“It would be my pleasure.” Legolas hissed maliciously.

The dwarf in command raised his chin, still not uttering a single word. Tauriel almost thought it was admirable. It made her think of some other King she happened to know… Suddenly a cry pierced the quiet forest air.

“HELP!”

The blond dwarf turned instantaneously, facing the direction of the sound anxiously.

“Kili!”

She exchanged glances with Legolas before drawing her bow. Then she lifted herself up and swiftly ran towards the distressed voice. Dwarf or not, she couldn’t leave him out there.

She heard the grunting and hissing of the approaching spiders and decided to take on Legolas’ tactic of riding them. It was way harder than it looked she found. _No time for being a sarcastic asshole now, Tauriel._ She thought, before shooting a smaller brown spider in mid-air and landing with a quick roll on the forest floor. 

Having lost her long-distance advantage now, she quickly took out her daggers. Slicing left and right in a vigorous manner she almost forgot the defenceless dwarf in the clearing. She shot the approaching spider in one smooth movement. _Damn, that looked fine. If only the King could see this side of my spider-interactions instead of…_ The dwarf looked at her in both relief and fear. The eye-contact took less than a second before she turned around and stroke another beast down.

“Throw me a dagger!” he shouted, in a much more boyish voice she’d expected. “Quick!”

The nerve of those… dwarves! How dare he order her around when she, CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD, came to his rescue!

“If you think I’m giving you a weapon, dwarf, you’re mistaken!”

She pulled out her knife and threw it right between the eyes of the spider next to the young dwarf. It screamed as it sunk down at his knees. The last beast fell down with a soft thud. She sighed in content and finally laid her eyes upon the dwarf once more. He looked positively impressed. His soft dark eyes and short beard made him look scruffy, but cute. _Cute_! What!? He was quite tall for a dwarf though. Since she wasn’t that tall either it wouldn’t be a problem. She shook her head. _STOP IT, TAURIEL!_ Hastily she grabbed the dwarf by his shoulder and dragged him towards the others. Once they arrived her patrol had already surrounded the small company in the middle of the clearing. Tauriel pushed the dark-haired dwarf towards the blond, who gave her a small thankful nod before hugging the cut– _other_ dwarf in a brotherly fashion. When she tore her eyes from the dwarf brothers she saw the prince approach, making circling movements with his hand towards the elves.

“Search them.” Legolas ordered, still stalking in her direction. Apparently oblivious to her presence.

“ _Legolas, who is the one giving orders_?” she asked him in Elvish, with a playful jest in her voice.

The prince jumped at her voice. He ignored her question and relaxed his stern frown when he saw her.

“ _Tauriel! You’re back! What was the matter_?”

From the corner of her eye she saw the Anarmîr take what seemed like a dozen small swords, daggers and axes from the blond dwarf. She smiled at Legolas, the prince seemed genuinely glad that she was back safely. To her slight disappointment he didn’t even notice her hysterical comment. Whatever, it wasn’t a good time for jokes anyway.

“ _Nothing of importance. A few spiders had cornered the tall dwarf…_ ” She waved clumsily to the dwarven company.

Legolas watched the dwarves with a seriously disconcerting expression. The other elves had almost finished their rigid strip and search. A surprising load of weapons for such a small group. The Prince patted her on the shoulder in a friendly manner and went on to one of the last dwarves. He was eyeing a picture frame belonging to one of the dwarves. Tauriel studied the dwarf brothers again. Kili was the name the blond used wasn’t it? She didn’t understand Kuz-Dhûl, but it fit him. Her eyes crossed Kili’s ones a few times, he smiled flirtingly and she looked away. What was up with him?

“ _Are the spiders dead_?”

Legolas had approached her once again, promptly shattering her daydream. Bewildered she blinked twice before she gathered her bearings.

“ _Yes,_ ” she replied seriously in Elvish. “ _but more will come._ ”

He frowned.

“ _They’re growing bolder_.”

Legolas turned around when a guard handed him a long, beautiful sword. Tauriel recognized the style immediately.

“ _This is an ancient Elvish blade_.” He spoke, more to the sword than to the others.

Tauriel quickly gave a young elf next to her the order to warn the Palace and to make ready for their arrival.

“ _Forged by my kin_.” Legolas finished, weighing the sword in his hands.

The leader of the dwarves eyed him dangerously. Legolas’ cold eyes met his in a fluid movement, switching to Common Speech.

“Where did you get this?”

“It was given to me.” The dwarf replied in a low, callous whisper.

Legolas noticeably didn’t believe him as he struck the Elvish sword under the dwarf’s chin in a fluid movement. Tauriel groaned at her friend’s unsubtlety. He should be happy she was already his friend because like this he would not make another one soon.

“Not just a thief, but a liar as well.”

The bearded leader glared at Legolas. Oh, if glares could kill. Legolas called out to the elves to lead them away. Tauriel sighed, sometimes he forgot he wasn’t the one in charge. Yet, it did give her more time to ponder over the tall dwarf. Why didn’t he have extravagant facial hair like the others? Not that she was one for a lot of facial hair, but still it was quite distinctive.

At the entrance of the Palace Legolas waited for Tauriel before they entered. She motioned to the guards, and short prisoners, to walk on without them.

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully when they were gone.

She saw him eyeing her curiously.

“Yes!” she replied quickly, and overly cheerful. “Of course!”

* * *

The King sat on his throne and studied the wooden armrest uninterestedly. He traced the patterns carved into the exquisite wood. It was truly a beautiful chair. A worthy throne. A true throne for a true king, he thought with satisfaction. A young guard had just run in to warn him of the coming of a company of dwarves. He stopped his finger movements on the smooth wood and looked up. He _hated_ dwarves. Almost as much as he had no love for dragons nor war.

The subdued sounds of approaching footsteps echoed through his halls. He crossed his legs and grabbed on to his staff. Galion had with any luck given his request for immediate imprisonment to the guards at the gate in time. Fortunately the footsteps died away.

For an instant he worried about Tauriel’s and his son’s safety, but quickly pushed it away for he knew they could take more than sufficient care of themselves. The sight of an unconscious Tauriel loomed up in his mind. _No_. She was fine. He quickly called upon one of the guards next to his throne to fetch him Galion. Speaking about the plans for the feast would distract him long enough before he could go and see if she, they, are fine.

* * *

Tauriel walked the tall dark-haired dwarf, apparently named Kili, to his cell. Non too discreetly had she volunteered to guide him, even though it was no task for a Captain. Kili definitely tried to make eye-contact, which she tried to avoid.

“Aren’t you going to search me?” he asked, looking up almost hopefully. “I could have anything down my trousers.”

She almost smiled, but kept her face neutral when she replied factually.

“Or nothing.”

Closing the door with a satisfied smirk she walked away. She almost high-fived the prison guard when she left the cellblock. She could be so hilarious, like wow. Thranduil should be lucky to have her tomorrow night. A rush of excitement flooded her veins when she thought of his invitation and she laughed out loud.

* * *

Thranduil saw the leader of the dwarves enter. He was obviously very short, and beardy. But had an air around him of authority.  _Royalty_ . With a wave of his hand the guards released him and the dwarf stood before him, on his own now.

“Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand.” He began grandly.

Turning his head slowly to face the dwarf, he proceeded.

“A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon.”

He turned completely now, facing his undersized prisoner. Hands folded behind his back. The filthy, untrustworthy idiot didn’t even deserve his time. Nevertheless, he kept his calm.

“I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary,” he paused shortly before continuing with a silky tone. ‘or something of that ilk.”

The Elvenking leaned in, bowing down to look into the dwarf’s eyes closely, eliciting a reaction.

“You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule.”

Slowly he backed up, straightening his back and raising his voice.

“The King’s jewel, the Arkenstone.”

The dwarf’s eyes lit up at the sound of the stone, if only for a moment. _Got him_. Thorin Oakenshield. Thranduil knew his name, but insisted on calling him _dwarf_. The lying thief was up to something. Thorin looked away now, which made the King even more intent on reclaiming his lost interest. Time to fuel up the pressure, provoking a reaction in some way.

“It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that.” He smiled pleasantly. “There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight.”

The dwarf still hadn’t said anything. It angered him to no end. He hadn’t been lying when he spoke of the white gems. His wife’s gems. Why didn’t the stupid dwarf react? Last tactic.

“I offer you my help.” He nodded once in, seemingly sincere, respect.

Thorin smiled at that comment. A grim smile, still it was something.

“I am listening.”

* * *

Tauriel stood on a higher level than the King and the dwarf, but she could see everything clearly. Her good elven hearing was useful now as she listened carefully to the conversation between the kings. She heard Thranduil’s deep, almost nonchalant voice speak.

“I will let you go, if you return what is mine.”

Tauriel leaned closer over the edge, putting a strand of hair behind her air. The broad branch she was on was empty. Sitting down she put her feet over the edge, leaving them dangling. Looking around once more to check if no one could see her, including the king and the dwarf. She crossed her ankles and waited for Thorin’s reply eagerly.

“A favour for a favour.” The dwarf replied grimly.

The King didn’t seem to hesitate or notice the disrespectful tone and replied with clean conviction.

“You have my word. One king to another.”

A muffled bark resembling laughter left Thorin’s mouth as he spat at Thranduil’s feet.

“I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!”

Thranduil backed away, visibly staggered. Maybe even upset. Tauriel gulped, but managed to stifle the sound just on time by clasping her hand over her mouth. To her surprise the dwarf didn’t stop there.  

“You, lack all honour! I have seen how you treat your friends!”

What was this about? What friends? Tauriel almost forgot to breathe when the dwarf continued. Thranduil was still quiet.

“We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!”

The next thing that happened was something Tauriel would never forget.

The dwarf shouted something in dwarvish, which she couldn’t speak nor understand. Apparently the King did, because suddenly Thranduil leaped up like a cat and shot towards Thorin. Hovering so close to his face their noses were almost touching. Thorin cringed ever so slightly when Thranduil’s dark voice spoke dangerously.

“Do not that to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North.”

Tauriel watched as her King’s normally flawless and stoic face contorts, as if in great pain. The smooth skin on the right side of his face melts away, leaving distorted, scarred flesh behind. His right eye turned white, blind and empty and a damaged, burned cheek. The Captain opens her mouth as if to say something, but finds no words to explain what she feels. Instead her hand reaches out for the King. The moment was over in a heartbeat, but for Tauriel it felt like ages. She heard the loud thrum of giant scaled wings and the distant shouts of elven warriors in a blazing snow storm. Thranduil’s face, though half-dead, showed more emotion than it ever had in all the long years she had known him. Pain. Fire. Determination. Control. Or the lack thereof. A tear rolled down her cheek. The King pulled back swiftly, putting up his glamour once more.

“I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon,” Tauriel watched him in respect and a sudden understanding. “but he would not listen.”

Would the skin in his face still respond to touch? Could he see through his right eye? How does he make the glamour in the first place? A million questions popped up in her mind, leaving her startled but curious. The King had in the meantime walked back up the stairs of his mighty throne. Unblemished skin showing no signs of dragon burns anymore. She felt her chest swell up with emotion when she thought back to his expression when he showed the dwarf his scars.

“You are just like him.” Thranduil said solemnly below her, motioning for the guards to grab Thorin and put him back in his cell.

“Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait.”

 _A hundred years_. How long did Thranduil have the scars? She let out a small sob, quickly putting her hand over her mouth. However, it was too late. The King’s head shot up immediately. She shot in the shadows of the pillar. His eyes looked up curiously, finding nothing. But the flash of shocked humiliated pain in his blue eyes hurt her heart physically when her eyes did find his face. He had seen her!

 _I’m sorry_.

She mouthed to him as she stood up fast and walked away. When she looked over her shoulder one more time she saw the King still in the same spot. He didn’t search for her anymore. His gaze down, no trace of his strong regal composure left.

Never had she felt this guilty. It felt as if she had just witnessed something so personal and secret that she would never look at her King the same way again. Tauriel wiped the now streaming tears from her cheek with her sleeve and ran the last part to her chambers. She fell down on her bed even though it was the middle of the day. Intrusive. By Eru, that is what she had been. The look of humiliation and resignation on his face killed her.

Suddenly she shot right up in her bed.

Stop, wait a minute.

How could she face him after this. She still needed to report to him about the spider nest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLL, let's see what Thranduil feels, eh? Cliffhanger, kind of, :), I'm mean I know. Now we're really in the second movie as you can see. This chapter was longer because I still feel bad for abandoning this story for too long. I hope next chapter really is sooner, but I am more confident now that this will be the case.


	8. On Slippery Grounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Is it within a week? I don't know but it's a hell of a lot quicker than most other chapters before this one! I have a plan for the next ones too! ^^ I'm so organised, *applauds self* enjoy ;)

Thranduil heard a quiet sound coming from above. It was barely audible, but his head shot up towards its source straightaway. The branches above him were empty. He looked at the enormous open Hall for a while longer, knitting his brows in curiosity before he averted his gaze. Essentially, his whole Great Hall was empty. Deserted actually. It would be silly to expect someone nosing around. He let out a lengthy relieved sigh. It would have been so bad if someone had seen him like this.

Thinking back to his ‘revelation’, Thranduil shuddered. It was involuntary at the time, but proved surprisingly effective. Both verifying his point and shocking the dwarf enough to shut him up at the same time.

The Elvenking climbed the small stairs leading up to his throne. Once he sat down comfortably his mind started to move back to the conversation with Thorin Oakenshield. The dwarf had spit at his feet and told him to die in dragon fire, in that hideous language of his. Outrageous! The King noticed he clamped his hands painfully hard around the armrests of his throne. He stretched his fingers lazily, still fuming at the thought of the dwarf. The dwarf has been offered the highest honour, his help, and he bigheadedly _refused_ it. It angered Thranduil to no end. The dwarf had laughed in his face, insulting both his honour and his morality.

That day, many years past, Thorin had spoken about was a day he’d rather not remember all too often. He had indeed turned his back on the dwarves. However, for entirely different reasons the short-sighted and probably prejudiced dwarf assumed. It was, in line with what Thorin thought a moral decision. Nevertheless, not a moral decision on who not to help, but who he _could_ help. In his eyes it might be a lack of honour, for all dwarves were, and in his eyes still are, reckless. But in Thranduil’s eyes the decision to turn around was one of truth. Even his large elven army couldn’t save them that day. They would all be slaughtered. He was wrong on that aspect though, because at least 13 dwarves did survive. And they now resided in his Halls, he added with a small smile. It didn’t reach his eyes.

Absentmindedly he tapped on the carved wood when his mind started to wander again. This time to a different person. Or elf. She still needed to report to him about the spider nest… The nest that should have been cleared out more than two moons ago. The King smiled again before standing up. He ascended his throne slowly when he thought about his Captain. _His_ Captain. She was to be his for tomorrow night, was it not? If only for the feast.

He shook his head and took a narrow staircase down into his underground bathing springs. Quickly he pulled a robe from a hook outside so he could strip inside for a nice hot bath. His fingers brushed his left cheek lightly as he walked through the arch.

Still nothing.

He smiled sadly as he loosened his outer robe. Time for a bath. And _lots of wine_.

* * *

Tauriel felt anxious when she hurried through the many hallways and paths of the King’s Halls. She should have brought her report a lot sooner but she had forgotten it due to her nosy impulsiveness. Had she but walked on, like a normal,  _good_ elf would, then this wouldn’t have been a problem! The King had seen her! It must be!

Would he be angry? Or would he casually dismiss it? The last option seemed both very out of character and very _in_ at the same time. The King wasn’t one for openly sharing his emotions with everyone, so if she had seen it. If she would emphasize the fact that it had been accidental, maybe, just _maybe_ Thranduil would not be angry. Would the King be ashamed? Tauriel couldn’t recall the last moment she–

 _Oh_ , she did.

She chuckled nervously at the thought of their second encounter in the hallway. Or at the sight of Thranduil in Legolas’ bed. He surely could be embarrassed! Her smile stopped when she remembered the possible reason for his discomfiture. _Rhaich_. Why couldn’t their relationship, or whatever it was, be normal. She had never had this many struggles with Legolas, had she?

After a while, Tauriel arrived at the King’s study. The guard at his door let her in with a familial but respectful nod. She nodded back and closed the door behind her. His study was amazing. Or so she thought. It was grand, with long rows of books and a large desk. She strolled around carefully and softly called out the King’s name. No reply. When she called out a little louder, a small book on the corner of the King’s dark wooden desk caught her attention.

 _How To Handle A Stubborn Captain_ it read. At first she chuckled quietly, what a ridiculous book. Then it knocked home and she stood still for a moment, eyes blank. What in the Halls of Mandos would Thranduil need such a book for! Suspiciously she put the small book back on the corner of the desk and strode over to the back of the study.

The window in the back was half open, a beautiful view over the forest. The sun was past its highest point now, making the light a beautiful soft blue and enlightening the trees in such a way, that it looked like a vast green sea of leaves.

 _The sun was at its highest_.

Tauriel cursed loudly and quickly scrambled out of the study, almost falling over the tall guard at the door. She hurried on, apologizing quickly over her shoulder to the stunned guard. This wouldn’t be the first time she was late with reports, but this was getting out of hand. She muttered angrily under her breath when she arrived the underground springs. Thranduil often liked to spend time here, Tauriel remembered. Slightly out of breath she approached the arch leading into the open space.

She didn’t walk in immediately. Leaning against the arch she tried to catch her breath as quietly as she could. Also maybe to prepare her for a call out from her King if he were to be livid at her unpunctuality.

“I know you’re there.” A soft, but familiar voice spoke languidly. “Why do you linger in the shadows?”

Tauriel almost gave a start at the sound of his voice and quickly moved into the light. Probably resembling a cornered rabbit.

“I was coming to report to you…” she started but her mouth fell open when she took in the sight.

First of all, the tiled floor next to the round blue bath was empty. Secondly, the bath was not. The King smiled lazily at her from under his eyelashes. His strong arms resting on the bath’s edge and his hair two shades darker from the water, he looked positively striking. She almost groaned out loud when he sat up a bit higher, now partially revealing a strong, albeit wet, chest. He smiled again, sexily so, acting as though he didn’t notice her astonishment. How much wine did he consume? She rolled her eyes when she saw almost 4 empty bottles at an arm length’s distance from where he was positioned.

“I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past.”

His sultry voice was like silvery water, slowly enveloping every part of your body till you drown. Happily.

“We– We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord.” She swallowed thickly as the King’s hooded eyes studied her intently. “But more spiders keep coming up from the south.”

Why did the King have to look so _hot_. It was unfair in every way. She could play unfair too.

“They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur,” she continued more confidently as she approached the water slowly, “if we could kill them at their source...”

Thranduil reached behind him to pick up his empty wine-glass without breaking eye contact. He really should stop drinking, he wasn’t thinking straight. However, Tauriel didn’t care anymore, this was so much more fun than an awkward confession of her misdeeds. His elegant long fingers tilted the bottle of Dorwinion slowly and filled his cup to the rim. The King’s husky voice became if possible even lower, playing into her daring declaration.

“That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, _that_ is your task.”

Tauriel was almost at the edge of the pool by now. Thranduil had to look up from across the smaller bath to look into her eyes. His eyes were glowing with a kind of heat she had not seen before. The normally icy and cool colour was now replaced with burning icecaps, swallowing everything as they crash into the deep ocean. Just when she was about to sit down on the edge she slipped on a wet tile.

With a loud splash, and yell, she plunged in the pool. Thrashing with her arms in surprise she felt two arms pull her up quickly. The arms pulled her up into a more-or-less standing position. _Did this really just happen!_ The pool was deeper than she had expected, the water coming to her breast.

“By Eru!” she tried to say as she coughed up water.

She felt a hand patting on her back awkwardly, while the other firmly kept hold of her arm. Tauriel wiped away her, now dark red, wet hair from her face and looked up.

“Are you alright?” Thranduil asked worriedly, voice slightly slurred from the alcohol, though with a small twinkle in his eyes. He pushed aside a strand of her hair carefully, cool fingers touching the side of her face softly. His sapphire eyes reached hers, still serious because of his concern.

She smiled at him. He was beautiful. His long blonde hair stuck to his bare back and broad shoulders. The water came only to his waist, giving her a full view of his perfectly sculpted abs and strong arms. It was fortunate, or unfortunate depending on your viewpoint, that the water was foam-covered instead of transparent. She didn’t expect the king to wear anything more than nothing while bathing.  

“Um…” she pulled her green eyes back up to his face. “Yes. Thank you.” She whispered, and paused before adding, “I am so sorry for ruining you bath, my lord.”

At this moment he broke into a smile as well. She looked at his face more thoroughly now. His cute soft lips, now revealing perfectly straight teeth, the straight but strong nose, the prominent dark eyebrows and at last his eyes. Before she fell into the pool, quite unflatteringly, they had looked lustful and dark. Now they were bright and playful. The longer she stared at his face the sadder she became. It had been earlier today, this morning, she had seen a very different side of him. Slowly she raised up her arm to touch his left cheek. He leaned in to the touch and lifted up his own to cover her smaller hand. Carefully he put down their hands after a few moments. Their fingers intertwined just above the water.

She looked down at the wondrous sight. His large hand covered hers easily, but the biggest surprise was that his fingers were soft and cool. It could be the water, yet, she thought it to be special. Most warriors had calloused, harsh hands. Thranduil’s were elegant despite their size, like a poet’s. It would have been a perfect moment were it not for the fact that she had fallen into her King’s pool. During his bath. And the fact that her King was drunk.

Once she looked up she saw Thranduil’s expression had grown darker.

“About your task…” he began huskily, studying a strand of her darkened wet hair in his hand.

Her eyes dropped to his lips. She wetted her lips as she watched. Damn, he was attractive. The instant she looked into his eyes she saw the icy fires burning any last restraints she had. If eye-fucking was thing: this was it.

Unexpectantly she pulled Thranduil down, whose eyes grew wide in shock despite his intoxication, and placed her lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFFHANGERRRR again. Sorry, not Legolas yet. He will appear in the next chapter, that's all i can say for now. Thanks for the wonderful comments and kudos! i try to reply to all of them if i can! it's getting steamy. literally and figuratively.


	9. Private Pool Part(s)y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have updated this story to Teen And Up Audiences, for this chapter will get pretty... hot. :) Enjoy!

Her lips touched his briefly before she pulled back. He didn’t respond. When she looked up into his eyes she saw him frozen on the spot, eyes raging with something she couldn’t identify. In that split second she regretted her impulsive move so deeply she almost cried.

“I… I better leave.” Tauriel whispered in a flat voice, biting down tears.

She turned her head away, this time glad for her long hair. It hopefully concealing her hurt face as she turned away. Covering her body with her arms she waded to the side of the pool. Why was she so thoughtless! Never in a thousand years was she going to get away with this. This was worse than... than seeing his scars. Which he, oddly enough, still hadn’t mentioned.

Just before she pushed herself out of the pool she felt two hands on her side, spinning her around. Before she noticed what was happening a pair of lips crashed down on hers with such a passion she let out a surprised yelp. For a second she wanted to push him away. This, _what_ … Thranduil was kissing her! She opened her eyes, feeling his hand lift up her chin and the other resting on the nape of her neck. The king was really there, she wasn’t imagining this. Tauriel felt her guilt drifting away by the strong scent the king on her body, so close, and his taste in her mouth. He had pried her mouth open with his tongue and was doing things with it Tauriel had never known existed. She moaned involuntarily when he bit her lip softly. He responded with a low growl and pulled her even closer. His scent was intoxicating, quite literally. Wild, forestry and dangerous like the first time she noticed him in the forest. However, now the scent of Dorwinion was overwhelming her with each flick of his tongue, each searing touch and each trace of his finger over her jaw.

“Don’t think you can walk away so easily, my Captain.” He murmured against her ear in a husky voice, thick with desire.

She almost laughed at that, smiling against his mouth as she claimed it again with renewed vigour.

“Oh, never, my lord.” She replied roguishly.

With that she pulled him down once more and he pushed her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips. Her thighs now pressed against his naked skin. She smiled down longingly. For the first time, she looked down at the tall king. _Her_ tall king. By Eru, he was gorgeous. His strong, bare, arms supported her when she leaned down to kiss him swiftly. Thranduil’s intense gaze burned into hers, the melting glaciers back in her memory. Letting her lust increase its level with each touch.

Thranduil suddenly turned her head so he could reach her ear.

“You don’t know what you are doing to me, Tauriel. I don’t understand.” Then he flicked his tongue over the top of her sensitive ear. She bucked up against his chest, pressing her fingers in his shoulders.

“Thranduil! That’s not fair!”

He smirked darkly, exploring her mouth again.

Tauriel got an idea which made her chuckle. Thranduil hadn’t opened his eyes yet but raised a perfect brow at her laugh. They had moved to the side of the pool now, she was secure in his arms. When he broke contact with her lips with a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth she smiled sweetly at him. He, drunk as he was, didn’t notice her mischievous expression and proceeded kissing her again. His warm hands roaming over her wet attire. Tauriel unexpectedly pulled his hair at the nape of his neck mid-kiss. He groaned in pleasure.

“ _That_ isn’t fair.” He exclaimed wryly. But she felt his smiling lips on her jaw and neck.

* * *

Thranduil felt amazing. Alive. He hadn’t kissed anyone like this in years. He had hesitated when she had first kissed him. His intoxicated mind reacting too slow to the incoming impulses. When she proceeded to turn away he had pulled her back. Never had a decision been more right.

Currently he was unsure of time and space. The only two things in his mind being Tauriel and his drunk desire. He could handle large quantities of alcohol quite well, but this time he had most definitely crossed his own line. His hands found the knots on the back of her bodice, his fingers awkwardly fumbling with them. Two hands softly put his arms down, distracting him with another passionate kiss. He didn’t mind, Tauriel was an amazing kisser. Bold, playful, positively cute. He moaned again when she pulled a strand of hair at his neck. This time not as softly as before.

Thranduil opened his hooded eyes for a moment to take in the sight. Tauriel, still in his arms, looked down at him with a lustful expression. Her cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red, almost resembling her auburn hair. But her eyes caught his attention, for as far as it could be caught in his current state, immediately. The green was blazing, a violent firestorm of emerald gold. Her lips on his jaw caught him off guard, almost making him drop his Captain in the water.

He felt his member stir when she let her fingers roam over his chest, grazing nails over his nipples and muscled back. Well, more than stir to be honest. He would have found this awkward if it hadn’t been for his intoxication. Pool sex was however not a thing he planned on doing. Too much wetness. Tauriel was wet enough as it was. Her clothing was still heavy from the water of the bath. His drunken mind decided it was better if he took it off. Wet clothing is not comfortable…

“Hey!” He heard a voice say, while he tried to pry open a knot at Tauriel’s shoulder. “HEY!”

Thranduil looked up and saw Tauriel, white as a sheet, looking to her left.

He shrugged, trying to kiss her. But she pushed him away awkwardly, shushing him. Then he looked to his right to see what Tauriel could possibly be so shocked by.

The prince stood just by the entrance of the baths, covering his eyes dramatically.

“By the Valar. We’re so sor–“ Tauriel started with an anxious voice, but was interrupted by her friend who was if possible even more alarmed.

“By the Valar indeed. Good lord – no, not you ada –“ Said lord looked up at the sound of his name, the grasp of the situation finally dooming his slowed-down mind. “what are you seriously doing here.”

They all said nothing. Probably all reliving their previous awkward encounter. This was above everything awkward though. Thranduil was still positively turned on, trying to hide his erection with almost disappeared foam. Tauriel was equally as flushed, firing excuses and apologies to her embarrassed friend.

“Sorry, Legolas! We’re really sorry!” She let out in a tight voice. “I can’t believe this just happened.” He heard her whisper to himself.

Thranduil decided to put matters in his own hands at that moment and faced his son.

“Ion nin,” he began, slurred voice trying to sound like his sober self, “I think we can all agree this is just an untimely show of passion and lov–“

He was cut off by two hands covering his mouth, throwing him backwards into the water.

“NO! No, this is _not_ a show of passion and love or whatever.” She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and proceeded. “This is purely a very untimely encounter. _Possibly_ also a show of love and stuff, but that was not a public show for as far as _I’m_ concerned.” She shot the wet king a vexed glare.

Legolas in the meantime was still avoiding the two elves in the pool, looking at the ceiling with a desperate expression.

“I never expected that one invitation can result in so much…” the prince paused and thought for a moment, “unresolved sexual frustration.”

Tauriel smiled apologetically at her friend. Thranduil was still hoarding foam.

“I better leave you at it, I guess. I never should have come here, what was I thinking!” Legolas muttered to himself, turning around with his hands lifted in the air. “Obviously not THIS!”

Tauriel pushed herself up out of the pool, quickly standing up. She looked back one last time at the disoriented, foam-hoarding king.

“Please don’t remember this part.” She started, Thranduil eyed her with half-closed eyes, almost passing out. “ _However_ , we _will_ continue this, as you say it, show of passion!”

With that she turned away, running after her friend. With that also leaving alone her king, drunk and horny, in the bath. The king mumbled some curses under his breath before he also staggered out of the bath, put on a robe and stumbled to his chambers. He didn’t even remember falling down onto his bed moments later, completely spent and confused. Oblivious to the approaching Galion, warning him to dress up for the feast that would start later that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't even know anymore. Seriously considering writing sex scenes even though I've never written those before. This is my 'fuck it let's try it' fic so maybe it will happen. Maybe not. Let me know what you are curious about or want to (let) happen in this story? Up for the sexy bits or just continue this fucking story?


	10. Moon Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the later update, I am hooked on Daredevil and comepletely forgot to update sooner! Here you have the next chapter! Enjoy! (I've decided to not include any smut in this story. Maybe another story!)

Tauriel ran after the prince with an incredible, by adrenaline heightened, speed. This was so awkward! Especially for Legolas she imagined, for he had just seen his best friend and father make out in _a freaking bath_. She blushed when she thought back to the king’s searing kisses and touches. Quickly she caught up to her friend who had turned around and eyed her funnily. She had to catch her breath for a moment before she blurted out a long apology.

“Legolas! I am so sorry seriously! That was never meant to– to be witnessed…” she coughed nervously, swallowing the last word. “I mean you weren’t meant to walk in. It was never meant to happen. Why did you– I mean, sorry!”

When she looked up hopefully she saw that the prince was trying very hard not to laugh. On the one hand this made her sigh in relief; luckily he wasn’t angry. On the other hand this made _her_ angry instead.

“Mandos’ Halls! Why are you laughing! This isn’t funny, Legolas!” She screamed impatiently, hitting Legolas on his arm.

He dodged her touch, still chuckling.

“Hey! Don’t touch me! You’re dripping wet!” He laughed when he saw Tauriel’s furious expression.  
“Don’t ruin my glamorous robes, Captain. _Please_.” At this Tauriel started smiling too. “I mean – of course, I was already naked so actually there was nothing to ruin anymore, but...”

He couldn’t continue his impersonation because he was laughing so hard. Tauriel tried to stay angry for a while longer, but found it futile. The prince was simply too good at his Thranduil imitation. She was once again glad for their friendship. Weren’t it for Legolas great humour they wouldn’t have been friends for ages. He always saw the positive side in… unexpected situations like this one. Never once accusing her of treachery or betrayal of their friendship. They laughed until their tearstained faces dried and their stomachs ached from exertion.

“You know I only came in there to tell my father that you fought well today?” Legolas suddenly said.

Tauriel smiled smartly at that, raising one elegant eyebrow.  

“I think he thought I did more than well today, to be honest.”

This time it was Legolas’ time to scowl.

“Aaargh, don’t remind me please. My eyes still burn. Give an elf his well-deserved time.”

They chuckled again, leaning against the wall of the darkening hallway. It must be getting late. Exchanging casual conversation Tauriel suddenly jerked up. She hit her fist on the wall, cursing loudly, causing Legolas to jump up and away from her attacking arms.

“What the–“ “LEGOLAS! I still need to check up on the dwarves! I need to wash myself too! And my present! Thranduil gave me a present! It is the Feast of Starlight tonight!”

She sprinted away before she even finished her last sentence, voice going up as she ran further away, shouting the last part over her shoulder to a stunned Legolas who shook his head amusedly.

* * *

Tauriel, after freshening up in her room as fast as she could, darted down the stairs towards the Kingdom’s dungeons. Their only occupants were the dwarves at the moment. She walked past the cells quietly, checking the prisoners and locks. All shut and secure. Obviously. A check-up was still needed, plus, she was a Captain but also still a guard. It was now her watch duty, she would be relieved from her post just before midnight. Then she could go up and finally join the king.

The king. She swallowed nervously, her stomach fluttering in response. Their make-out session was definitely the hottest she’d ever had. Even though he was drunk… Tauriel paused her circling for a moment. _Drunk_. The king would still be drunk, or hungover, at the feast tonight wouldn’t he? She sighed and put her fingers on the bridge of her nose. _Ugh_.

“Having trouble remembering your way out of this mess?”

She looked up in surprise, she hadn’t realised she had paused before the cell of the tall dwarf. Kili.

“No, I don’t actually.” She replied dryly.

Kili tossed his stone into the air once again, catching it with practiced ease. The glimmering stone caught the Captain’s attention, momentarily distracting her from her worries and infatuated feelings. She had asked the dwarf about the curious stone before she knew it.

“It is a talisman.” Kili immediately replied, stopping his throw-and-catch game to walk up to the bars. She didn’t understand, _a talisman_. This could be interesting. “A powerful spell lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone...” He shook his head, laughing quietly. “they will be forever cursed.”

Holy shit on a stick. Tauriel took a step back, this was too creepy, even for her doing. Attempting to leave she heard his voice continue softly, causing her to linger.

“Or not. Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token.” The dwarf chuckled again, glad to have her attention back again.

She couldn’t help but smile. This was the kind of dark humour Legolas would try on her. She found she liked the dwarf even though he profoundly confused her too.

“A Rune Stone. My mother gave me it to me so I'd remember my promise.”

“What promise?”

“That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks I'm reckless.” The dwarf looked at the stone sorrowfully, turning it back and forth in his hand. Stroking the carved symbols with love.

“Are you?” Tauriel asked, referring to his last confession.

“Nah.” He tossed up his stone again, but this time failing to catch it. The token fell down, clattering on the stone outside the cell. Tauriel used her quick reflexes to stop the stone from falling down into the depths. _Karma_. She wanted to make a snarky comment but was diverted to the wonderful _talisman_ under her feet. It was beautiful. Dark and mysterious. Not unlike her date for the night, she thought with a giddy sensitivity as her thought darted back to his hungry dark eyes. She picked it up carefully to examine it more closely, pushing Thranduil to the back of her mind for the time being.

A crowd erupted in cheers above them. They both looked up. It must have started, Tauriel thought enviously.

“Sounds like quite a party you’re having up there.” The dwarf commented curiously.

“It is Mereth Nuin Giliath;” She explained equally as pleasant. “The Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves love best the light of the stars.”

The dwarf looked up again, through his bars. Vertical shadows reflected on his face.

“I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away.”

“It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise.”

They looked at each other for a moment. He truly was quite handsome. For a dwarf. Dark eyes, dark hair, a rough – though quite short – beard. It was clear in the dwarf’s behaviour that he liked her. A lot. At least more than an ordinary dwarf-elf relationship would normally allow. She found she liked him too, despite the non-too subtle brainwashing of the king and prince. Kili was actually a good talk and seemed sweet. However, she couldn’t help comparing him to the King. Kili was almost the perfect opposite of Thranduil. Kili was the sun: warm, loving and open to all. Thranduil like the moon: mysterious and infinite in his ethereal light. Committing and adapting to each situation like the different phases and only for some showing his whole side. Waxing and waning whenever the situation permits it and exactly how it fits _him_ best. Some call it selfish, shallow or reserved. She called it a personality that served generally useful. Like the moon, her king has a dark side he rather doesn’t show to the world just yet. He simply cannot. She had begun her journey to his dark side of moon, getting continuous glimpses of the true elf beneath. But only the stars can see behind his mask of indifference. Tauriel hoped that one day she could be that one star, circling round the celestial being and finally seeing the real Thranduil. She sighed. That was such a deep line of poetic reasoning, she had to write it down!

She returns the stone to Kili, thinking back to her kiss earlier that day with the king. Her eyes reached up as if focusing on the moon.

“I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light of forever fill the air.” She thought about the king’s intoxicating smell surrounding her as he sucked the sensitive skin of her neck. His hair tickling against her cheeks and nose. Time seemed irrelevant then.

“You talk about the moon as if you know him in person.” Kili asked absentmindedly, interrupting her thoughts.

“I do indeed.” She replied matter-of-factly, sitting down comfortably next to his cell. “He is my date for the night actually.”

Kili tensed up for a moment, not expecting that answer, before he relaxed again.

“Is the moon a nice fellow?”

“Sometimes.” She replied with a smile.

“If he isn’t tonight you must come to me immediately. I will extinguish that moon forever.” He jested.

She laughed at that. “Really? I don’t think you will be glad you did afterwards. The moon is an important presence, you know, he will be greatly missed by many. Without the moon the world will collapse.”

Kili smiled cheekily, looking up defiantly.

“An important elf, he is then? Still he can never be worthy of you!”

Tauriel smiled, blushing a bit at his revealing statement.

“You only deserve kings and queens, my lady, nothing less.”

At this she laughed out loud.

“You know nothing, Kili.” She chuckled again, this time softer to avoid waking up the other presumably sleeping dwarfs.

“I saw a fire moon once,” Kili suddenly said. “talking about impressive moons. It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge!”

Tauriel smiled at his enthusiasm. The sounds of the feast pushed back to the back of her mind. Thranduil however, still fresh in. She listens to his story.

“Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you...”

* * *

“Tauriel!”

She looked up and saw her friend on a level above overseeing the cells. He waved at her, signalling for her to come up.

“You are late, Tauriel! It has been past midnight for ages! Come on!”

Oh no! She had completely forgotten the time! Kili glared at the elf with jealousy and Tauriel smiled apologetically, thanking him for the story and conversation anyway. She got a warm smile from the dwarf in return. After that she ran up to Legolas, tossing the keys over to the approaching guard who would take over for the rest of the night. They high-fived and chattered all the way up to her room.

“I’ll wait here for you so I can escort you, Ma’am.” He bowed elegantly.

Tauriel laughed, but ran inside quickly to open her present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You are the best! *high fives* Next chapter: THE FEAST hehehehe  
> And does someone notice the little references in the story? I am not putting them in for no one to notice them! ^^


End file.
